


Snow Bells

by Lady_Zephyrine



Series: Lights in the Darkness [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Can be seen as Christmas themed, Gen, Oneshot, Winter, but it doesn't have to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: Gooey sees a bunch of creature made of snow during the night.
Series: Lights in the Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Snow Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than updating "Second Chances" this week, I figured I'd throw in a Winter-themed one-shot. This story would take place after the Winter chapter and the DL3 chapters in "A New Home", though it was around late-Spring when I was at the end of that story.
> 
> Plus, it's been a while since Gooey had any spotlight without Dark Matter around.

Gooey's kind was never any good with the cold. He remembered that back in his old home, his siblings would all huddle together just to keep warm. Some were even brave enough to sleep beside Lord Zero, though their creator never seemed to like of the idea. Another memory that Gooey had was when he was curled up in his brother's cloak just to stay out of the cold. Two Dark Matter weren't enough to stay warm, but they made use of what little they had back then.

...Gooey had mixed feelings about these memories. But like his home, Popstar couldn't avoid being dark and cold, either. After an incident where Gooey almost froze, he'd mostly been staying at home. He would either curl up against the fireplace or he'd stay beside Kirby. He wasn't sure how or why, but Kirby gave off a lot of heat during Winter even without the Fire ability.

But compared to the last few days, the snow wasn't as bad. It looked especially bright tonight, thanks to the moon and the lights coming from one of Popstar's rings.

There was something that caught Gooey's eye, he leaned against the window to take a closer look. He saw a creature made of snow walk by the house, it had a bucket on its head and a bell loosely tied around its neck. It also looked small, it was probably half of Gooey's height.

Gooey hadn't seen these things before, they were nothing like the creatures he'd normally see in Dream Land. The creature looked around as if someone had called its name. It began to move faster, losing its bell in the process.

That poor thing...maybe it didn't have time to grab its bell. Gooey was tempted to wake Kirby up in order to help it, but he was sleeping so deeply that it'd be hard to do so...That and he'd probably inhale Gooey by accident.

...Maybe there was a way for Gooey stay warm without Kirby around? His first thought was to eat a log from the fire place, that way he'd have the Fire Ability. But if he did this, he'd burn his tongue in the process. 

Maybe there was something under the bed he could use, instead? Kirby had plenty of useful items there. Gooey hopped off the bed as he started searching under it. The most useful things he could dig up were a fuzzy hat and a scarf.

...Good enough, he figured. Gooey wrapped himself with the scarf, and pulled the hat down onto his head. The cold slapped him as he opened the door. Unless he could mutate enough to handle the cold, he'd hope he would find a way back home before freezing again.

Gooey made his way over to the bell and picked it up with his hands. He shook it a bit, it gave off a pleasant ringing sound. Maybe if he used this, he could find where those other snow creatures were?

As Gooey moved forward, he would ring the bell to see if he would get a response back. Once he did, Gooey would stay still for a moment before ringing it again. This would cause the snow creatures to respond back. It would keep going on like this until he found the creatures sitting on top of a hill.

The smallest of the snow creatures walked over to Gooey and hugged him. Its embrace was cold, and yet there was a genuine warmth to it as well. Gooey handed the creature its bell, which it happily threw around its neck. 

The creature lead Gooey on top of the hill. There were even more of these snow creatures than Gooey thought there were. Some frolicked in the snow while others blew snowflakes at each other. There was so much jingling here that Kirby could probably hear it back home.

Gooey wondered if he was able to join them. He could try eating the snow or licking the ice, but Kirby had told him it was a bad idea. Regardless, the creatures didn't seem to mind his presence.

One of the creatures started sprinkling Gooey in snow, which caused the young Dark Matter to shake it off as soon as it touched his skin. The other creatures hopped backwards as if they were startled.

It was probably fair to say that they hadn't seen a Dark Matter before, though Gooey had to wonder how they'd react if he looked more like his siblings. They'd probably run from him if he looked anything like his brother or Lord Zero.

...Regardless, it was a new experience for everyone. Another creature sprinkled a smaller amount of snow to see what Gooey would do, it caused him to sneeze.

Once the creatures settled down, Gooey started dragging some snow with his tongue before patting it down with his hands. Since he was out here, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to make something that resembled these things. Kirby did this a lot with Waddle Dee whenever they went outside. And heck, if Ado were here, she could create all kinds of new friends out here just by using her canvas.

Once they knew what he was trying to do, the snow creatures tried to help Gooey as best as they could, one of them grabbed two sticks and stuck it into the snow to give it eyes, the smallest creature in that group placed a pinecone on the snow's "neck". One of them even threw icicles on its head to make it look like it wore a crown.

It might not look like much to some people, but to Gooey it looked like a masterpiece. In fact, he was sure that Kirby would be proud of him if he were out here right now.

...Gooey let out a yawn, he was starting to feel drowsy...Oh no, he couldn't be passing out right now, could he? Kirby would probably yell at him if he didn't go home.

And that's assuming that he COULD go home.

Gooey felt the snow creatures grab onto him, they started making their way through the snow again. Gooey struggled to stay awake, but the cold had inevitably gotten to him before he passed out.

* * *

"...oey?"

"GOOEY!?"

Gooey was stiff when he woke up, but from what he could tell, it was day time and Kirby was sitting next to him. He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Stars, I knew you'd wake up."

"I...sorry, but I-" Gooey paused as he realize that there was a bell hanging over his scarf. Where did it come from, again...?

"...I remember, now!" Gooey yelled. "There was a creature that lost its bell last night, I went to give it back and...er...we were building something, I think."

"Oh, you're thinking about Chillies!"

Gooey gave him a confused look. "There wasn't any chili last night."

"No, Chillies!" Kirby emphasized. "They look like little Snowmen with bells around their necks."

Ah...so was THAT what they were called. Gooey looked down at the bell for a moment. "Do you think they'll come back?"

"They've gotta, they're gonna be here all Winter after all."

"Ah...Do you think we can bring Ado, too?"

"Of course, I'm sure she'll love getting to know them!"

With that said, Gooey couldn't wait to see his new friends. His kind was never any good with the cold, but he was sure that he could figure something out so he could see those Chillies again.


End file.
